Fantasy Life
by bloodymoon2468
Summary: Shining again decides to put excitement into everyone's lives by transporting them to ... Somewhere and of course letting them figure their way out. By mixing a little bit of romance and trouble you get: the medieval times. Don't worry I won't leave single character behind because I don't want them to miss out the fun. Haruka x All Sorry for the horrible summary. Please read!
1. Chapter 1: Preparing for Trouble

A/U: Kon'nichiwa! everyone I'm bloodymoon2468. I am berry sorry if I made some mistakes mostly grammar and spelling. Please follow, favorite, read and review my story. This is my first one so don't blame me for my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama.

* * *

It was just a very normal day for everyone until they heard someone falling from the sky which was Shining Saotome. "Gooooood Mooooorning everyone!" said Shining as he fell from the roof in a very awesome style. "I will be preparing something very unique for you so be prepared for it." said Shining as he flew away using the window. "Gooooood Byeeeeee!" said Shining. "Waiiit! What is iiiiiiit?" said everyone in a shouting tone.

Tokiya, Masato, Ai, Camus and Ranmaru sighed. "He always do this kind of thing so why can't you just get used to it" said Tokiya. "Because it's really hard for us to know when he's going to pop up and scare us" said Otoya. "Yeah! I guess." said Syo. "Why don't we just start to think what Shining has in store for us." said Ai. "But he didn't even give us a single clue on when and what is it." said Haruka, puzzled.

"Haru-Haru is right! He didn't give us a single clue but all we do know is that it's very unique and we should be prepared for it." said Reiji. "Yeah, you're right but it seems kind of scary thinking that Shining has something for because all of the things that he gave us were all actually hard to get out of." said Ranmaru, scared. "Yeah, I remember the time where he locked us in a factory and let us sleep there for the night and left just little food for us and said that it was just to test if we can make the right decision for ourselves." said Ringo, calmly. "How can you be calm after that!" shouted Syo. Syo punched the wall beside him which made the wall crack. "Let's all not be affected by his present and just continue with our work and just wait for it." said Ren, calmly. Everybody nodded and just went to work like they normally did.

While everyone worked all Shining did was make his invention to work. "Ohohohohoh this is going to be interesting." said Shining as he held the contraption into the air. Suddenly, his phone rang. Shining answered his phone. "What is the meaning of this Saotome!" shouted someone as if he was trying to break every glass window in Shining's office. "Won't this be interesting, their favorite idols gone missing. It will help boost their popularity but I need your help for this." said Shining as if he's trying to bribe someone. "Fine, since I do need it but only this once. Ok? But make sure it will work" said someone in a deadly aura. "Don't worry it will work just fine." said Shining, assuringly as he smirked evilly.

As Shining smirked everyone was thinking what kind of surprise Shining is going to give to them. 'Maybe he'll leave us in the forest with nothing but some tents.' thought Reiji, scared. 'Maybe he'll put us in a place full of piyo-chan.' thought Natsuki,happily. 'Maybe he'll leave us in a pool full of snakes.' thought Syo. 'Maybe he'll make us eat Natsuki's homemade food.' said Syo almost shivering to death. 'I just hope he doesn't hurt my best friend, Haruka.' thought Tomochika.

"Everyone why don't we take a break." said Haruka as she gave out snacks for everyone. Everyone smiled at the nice and dense Haruka.

'I wish the present Shining's going to give is a date with Haruka.' thought all of the boys.

* * *

A/U: I am very sorry for all of my wrong grammar and spelling don't judge me it's my first ever story that I made and I am also sorry if it was very short I'll make it longer next time because I really need to sleep now or else I'm dead from my parents and they will take away all of my gadgets. Goodbye! Please R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2: Seperating?

**A/U: Kon'nichiwa! Everyone this is bloodymoon2468. Hope you like my chapter sorry if I haven't updated for a day even if it wasn't a day it felt like a day, so sorry! I can make it up to all of you by making this chapter very long not like the first one, I still regret that! Arigatō! everyone for the follows, favs and reviews. Coco-sensei don't worry because I will do my best! : :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, if I did everyone would be my slave.**

* * *

It was another very normal day until very loud shouting was heard.

"Would you just stop doing that your gonna' kill me!" said Syo. "Ah, But I didn't rigggggggghhht!" shouted Shining. "What? Is our present here already?" said Reiji. "Yeeeesssss, Actuuuaaaally it's already here!" shouted Shining while spinning around like a ballerina. "What? Really? What is it?" asked everyone, puzzled. "Iiiitt's riiigghhtt heeeeere!" shouted Shining. Shining showed everyone a magic sphere. Then everything glowed and then everyone was sucked in the sphere. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" shouted everyone. "Hohohohohoho, This is going to be fun." said Shining.

-Meanwhile at the Raging Entertainment-

"You said you wanted to give something to us. What is it?" asked Eiichi, confused. Raging also showed everyone a magic sphere that is also the same sphere Shining used. After that, everyone got sucked into the sphere. "Waaaaaaaaahh!" shouted everyone.

-in the sphere-

"Woah! Where are we?" asked Ittoki, confused. Everyone looked around and found that they were in the medieval times. "We're in the medieval times!" shouted everyone, loudly. "Why are we here? How did we get here? Who brought us here? How do we get out of here?"asked Cecil, confused. "Maybe this is the present he gave us. Do you remember all the things he gave us?" asked Ryuya. "Yeah, aren't you guys used to this kind of things that Shining always give us?" asked Ringo.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he could just transport us here without our permission!" said Ranmaru, angrily. "RanRan's right, us being here is just plain dangerous." said Reiji. "Stop fighting everyone! We should just think of a way out here." said Haruka. Everyone nodded. "Aaayyyy!" shouted everyone. "Hey! Don't just avoid us!" said Eiichi. "What! You guys are here too!" shouted Syo. "Yeah, Raging gave us a magical sphere and we transported here." said Nagi. "And you're okay with that." said Ren. "Well, yeah. He always does this kind of things so I'm used to this." said Heavens.

"Can we join you're plan?" asked Kira. "Sure, you can." said Ringo. "What are you crazy! Why are you letting them join us they're our enemies! shouted Syo. "We need as many people as we can to discover a way out of this era." said Ai. "Okay, fine." said Syo. Everyone nodded. "Then let's all split up so we can find a way faster." said Masato.

"Great idea. But how do we contact each other so that we will know when one of us have found a solution?" said Natsuki. "Wow, for the first time Natsuki is being serious." said Syo.(insert song: for the first time in forever from Frozen) "Now's not the right time to joke around we need to find a way out." said Tokiya. "Right." said everyone. "We should split by two so that we can have someone helping us out." said Camus. "Why not?" said Nagi. "Nagi with Eiichi, Tokiya with Otoya, Natsuki with Syo, Ren with Masato, Camus with Cecil, Reiji with Ai and Ranmaru, Kira with Kaoru, and Tomochika with Haruka. Ok?" said Ai. "When did you get here, Kaoru?" asked Syo. "Just a moment ago. Shining gave me some magical sphere and then after that I just fell and heard you guys "Wow, that was fast." said Nagi. "What did you expect from our smart Ai-Ai." said Reiji. "So now all we need to think about is how we contact each other." said Ren. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Ah, I know what we need to do now. Do these walkie-talkies work here?" said Ittoki. "Why do you have talking about escaping this place." said Kaoru. "Oh, Okay. But make sure to be safe okay Kaoru?" asked Syo. "Yes, Onii-san!" yelled Kaoru. "Why do you have walkie-talkies with you? And how did you manage to carry them?" asked Tomochika. "I do not know. They are questions that we will never know." said Ittoki. "Yep, It works perfectly." said Masato. "Now we have something that we can use to contact each other and remember if you found something new don't hesitate to call us. Ok?" Asked Kaoru. "Ok!" yelled everyone. After that everyone separated to get out of this era and start their new adventure.

-With Tomochika and Haruka-

The two are talking while heading straight to the market place. "So were gonna' go to the market place to ask some people if they know how to get out of this era." said Haruka. "But if we tell them the whole story they'll just think we're crazy for some reason." said Tomochika. "Then how can we ask for their help?" asked Haruka. "Maybe we can get an idea when we get there." said Tomochika. "Yeah, Maybe." said Haruka.

The two already arrived at the market place but they still don't have ideas how to get help. "Hey, Tomo-chan did you think of a plan how to get help?" asked Haruka. "Nope, not yet. You?" asked Tomochika. "I don't have an idea too. Why don't we just stick to our only option which is asking a person how to get out of this era?" asked Haruka.

"What happened to them!" shouted Tomochika. Haruka was startled and followed her best friend's stare and saw that their clothes were now different and that it matched the same as the clothes on the people that lived here wore. "Our clothes must have changed when we tranported here." said Tomochika. "So these are the styles that medieval people wear!" said Haruka. "Yeah, they are pretty cute." said Tomochika.

Haruka is wearing a cute pink medieval chemise dress with a delicate round collar and string adornment. Tomochika was wearing a similar dress like haruka's but it was purple.

"Enough with the clothes and let's find some nice people around here that won't think were just some crazy girls getting attention." said Tomochika. Both of them looked around but they just can't seem to find someone that's nice enough to help them. "Look out!" said a stranger. The two turned around to find a cart that was about to hit them.

The two were too petrified to run away. "Move!" said someone. A man that was close to the age of thirty managed to push them out of the way. The cart then crashed to a tree. "Are you okay?" asked the man. "Yeah, we're fine." said the two. "Wait, doesn't he look like...

* * *

**A/U: Hahahahaha Cliff Hanger! So did you like my chapter? Please give me recommendations for my very first story. Remember I'm not really good at stories so sorry for all of my mistakes. Don't worry I'll make the rest of my chapters very long and great. Please follow, favorite and review my story. Thank you for reading this. Please R&amp;R. Ja ne!**


End file.
